Henry Village
''Henry Benjamin Village ''is the best friend of Rina Gilbert in the Ace ''series. He is the son of the deceased Master of Wolves, Axel Village and his wife, Helen Village. He has baby blue eyes and messy dark brown hair that is almost always in his face. Young Life Most of his life, Henry believed his parents were Max and Kayleen Village, his father's brother and his wife. After Henry was born, Axel and Helen thought Connaway was to dangerous and they sent their son to live with Axel's brother, who had moved to Earth after falling for Kayleen Hardley. Sadly, Henry never met his parents because they were killed before he could return to Connaway. '''Family Life' As a kid, Henry lived in an apartment on one of the highest floors. He had a good relationship with his so-called parents, Max and Kayleen. He enjoyed playing pranks with Max on other people living in the apartment and he liked reading and drawing with Kayleen. The Fire When Henry was seven years old, there was a fire in his apartment. In an attempt to save as much other residents as possible, Max and Kayleen sent Henry down the fire escape where he waited for his "parents" to return. Later, they were rushed to a hospital where they died of smoke inhalation. Relationship with Rina After arriving at Handel's Foster Home, Henry didn't see much of a reason to be happy. Both his parents were killed and now he had no one. He eventually began talking to Rina Gilbert. She remained distant to him and he continued to mope around and watch kids get adopted while families scowled at him and Rina. Eventually, Rina started talking to Henry more and the two began to form a friendship. Family Max Village Before his death, Henry was incredibly close with Max. Henry enjoyed planning and playing pranks on Kayleen and other residents of the apartment they lived in. Henry loved listening to the stories Max told of a magical place where he and his brother would explore as kids. Henry never knew his "father" was actually talking about his REAL father, Axel in Connaway. Kayleen Village Henry would be a rebellious bad boy with Max, but he'd be a good boy with Kayleen. Kayleen homeschooled Max, because she was worried that he'd tell Max's stories of Connaway to other children. Henry spent a lot of time with his "mother" because Max went on business trips which were really secret visits to Connaway. Because of this, Henry's relationship was better with Kayleen than Max. Axel and Helen Village Sadly, Axel and Helen were killed before Henry got the chance to Connaway. Relationships Love Interests Rina Gilbert From the moment Henry met her, he almost immediately began to crush on Rina. He thought it was cute the way her hair fluttered in her face all the time and her green eyes were gorgeous. He almost always was staring at her and nicknamed her, "Ace" due to her always being superior to him. He began to suspect Rina was falling for him, but all hope was lost when he met Ezra O'Conner and saw how she reacted to him. ''Wilamelia Briar'' After meeting Wil for the first time, he immediately fell for her. He thought she was gorgeous and though chance of a potential relationship was one-sided, Henry refused to give up hope he had a chance with her. Friends ''Thomas Ryland'' Despite the fact that he likes Thomas's gal, Henry and Thomas are actually pretty good friends. Whether it's that they both have come from quite a bit of loss or that neither of them are very fond of Ezra, they seem to be on pretty good terms. While they don't have much in common, they enjoy talking together and pranking the group. ''Perry Pollux'' Perry is similar to Henry in many ways. They both are incredibly reckless, they are fun-loving, and they almost always have a prank in mind. These two are like, a vision of the perfect BFF goals. Even though Perry is three years older then Henry, he doesn't let that set him apart in any way. Rivals ''Chaos Donnell'' Really for Henry, Chaos is the most annoying person ever to exist. Ever. Henry and Chaos probably hate each other more then they should. In fact, Chaos seems to target Henry a lot of the time when he's attacking when it would make much for sense to target Rina. Ezra O'Conner Henry doesn't like Ezra that much in terms of friends. The two get in fights a lot over who would win Rina's heart in the end. Henry just tends to avoid Ezra and he doesn't really care for him that much, but he would save his life if he had to, since Rina cared about him. ''Brie Pollux'' Once again, Henry just doesn't really like Brie. While she ''is ''Perry's little sister, Henry sees Brie as an annoying, know-it-all, buzzkill... which sums her up pretty well. He hates the fact that Brie always has to be right and that she thinks she's better than everyone else because she's smart. Power(s) Henry is the heir to the Wolf Tower, being the only son of Axel Village. Being in charge of Wolf Tower gives him power of the wolves: * Midnight * Starr * Moonlight * and others He also has the marking of the Wolf Warrior, which is three claw marks on the cheek, under the left eye. Category:Pages Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Ace